Sweet candy
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: Para él, no había nada más dulce que su protegida.


**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha no me pertenece, es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

**Notas de autor:** Regalo de cumpleaños para Onmyuji, te amo hermosa *o* espero lo disfrutes tanto como yo disfrute al escribirlo y que sepas cuanto me costó, jdskdjs aún quiero morir (No sé si por quedarme con las de ganas de hacerlo más explícito xD) cualquier cosa que no te guste lo cambio con gusto :3

**Advertencia: **Lolicon, están advertidos así que... Nada de quejas, gracias :D

_杀生丸_

_Siento que nuestras almas conversan incluso cuando estamos en silencio. Saber que estás a mi lado es suficiente._

_杀生丸_

La niña miró el regalo en sus piernas con una sonrisa lo que le indicaba al taiyoukai que apreciaba el regalo pero (porque él sabía que había uno escondido en los más profundo de los ojos de su protegida) algo estaba molestándola.

—¿El señor Sesshômaru no quiere a Rin con él porque es débil?— Preguntó al fin la pequeña mirando con sus ojos inocentes al aludido quien elevó ligeramente una de sus cejas al oírla. —El señor Inuyasha dijo que yo era pequeña y débil— Rin frunció los labios con molestia al describir como el medio demonio la había llamado—, pero Rin es fuerte y capaz de cuidarse sola, ¿por qué ya no me quiere con usted?

Sesshômaru la miró largo y tendido, los ojos dorados sin dejar de observar el rostro redondeado que poco a poco estaba cambiando. No podía contestar a aquella pregunta, no ahora. Tal vez en algunos cuantos años ella conocería la verdad, no antes.

—¿Estas cuestionándome?— Preguntó él a su vez, dejando muda por unos cuantos segundos a la pequeña.

—¡No!— Gritó ella para después tapar sus labios con rapidez. Rin agachó la mirada avergonzada—, sólo quiero entender.

El silencio reinó entre ambos por unos cuantos minutos, donde el taiyoukai de preguntaba el porque aquella chiquilla lo hacia sentirse así y en tanto, Rin maquinaba un plan para que su señor se quedara más tiempo con ella.

—¿Se queda a cenar?— Preguntó ella con dulzura en su tono, Sesshômaru estaba por negar cuando su protegida volvió a hablar—; si lo hace le enseñare algo que aprendí ayer.

Sesshômaru se puso a su altura, dejando que la intensidad de sus ojos dorados hiciera flaquear la decisión de Rin, sin embargo la niña le sonrió como quien sabe que ha obtenido su premio.

—¿Qué es?— El taiyoukai susurró estirando una de sus manos para retirar pequeños mechones de cabello negro que estorbaban en su visión, la chica enrojeció ante el contacto pero cuando habló su voz no lo demostró.

—Después.

¿Ese tono era de insinuación? Sesshômaru empezaba a preocuparse del comportamiento de su protegida, sin mencionar que algo estaba reaccionando en él.

El demonio asintió en dirección de Rin, cumpliría otro más de sus caprichos solamente por el hecho de ver esa sonrisa y esos ojos fijos en su persona. La niña sonrió tomando la mano del albino mientras que entrelazaba sus dedos para llevarlo a la cabaña de Kaede, aunque en cuanto se aproximaron Inuyasha reparó en el contacto que ambos mantenían y por supuesto; gruñó.

—¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?

—Se quedará a cenar— Rin contestó con una sonrisa enorme en sus facciones, dejó al taiyoukai en su lugar mientras corría a preparar las porciones para todos.

—¿Con permiso de quien, mocosa?— el medio demonio gruñó aunque la pequeña ni se inmutó ante su mal humor.

—Inuyasha— Kaede entró con su característico andar tranquilo y pensativo, saludó a Sesshômaru con un asentimiento de cabeza y tomó su propio lugar en la mesa a la espera de la cena—, no tenemos porque pagar tu mal humor.

—Keh, no tienes muchos años para eso vieja— le riñó el aludido cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, Sesshômaru se mantenía en completo silencio tratando de controlar las ganas de desgarrar la garganta de aquel sangre sucia.

La niña de diez años regresó con una bandeja y varios platos, le sirvió primero a su señor con una pequeña reverencia y una sonrisa traviesa bailando en la comisura de sus labios; le dio a Kaede su porción y después a Inuyasha que la vio acusadoramente deteniéndola por un brazo cuando estaba por alejarse de él.

—Sino quieres perder la mano es mejor que la sueltes ahora.

Sesshômaru estaba con la mirada amenazante y fija en su medio hermano, el cual aceptó el desafío de miradas aún con la mano en el brazo de Rin; pero fue ella la que con la sonrisa más calmada del mundo se soltó del agarre del híbrido sin problema alguno y tomó su lugar.

—¡Buen provecho!

Kaede y Rin empezaron a comer sin darle mayor importancia al asunto, sin embargo Inuyasha no despegaba la mirada del taiyoukai quien estaba más que decidido a no ingerir aquello.

La cena transcurrió en tensión oculta entre ellos, a pesar de que la niña intentó llenar la escasa conversación y haciendo que se preguntara internamente si el haber casi obligado a su señor a estar ahí fue buena idea.

Sesshômaru se levantó cuando vio que si protegida había terminado, encaminandose a la salida para esperarla en el lugar de costumbre a que le mostrara que había aprendido y también porque había un regalo más que darle antes de irse.

Escuchó la conversación de Kaede e Inuyasha acerca de que la niña debía verlo como la persona mayor que era y que por nada del mundo tenía que dejarlo hacer cosas extrañas con ella.

El ceño del demonio se frunció ante sus palabras, cuando estaba por entrar y destrozar a ese par algo lo plantó en su lugar.

—La mamá del señor Inuyasha tenía mi edad cuando conoció al padre de mi señor— escuchó la voz de Rin fuerte y clara, como retando que alguien refutara lo que decía—, el anciano Myôga me lo contó.

La cabaña se quedó en silencio después de esa revelación, si Sesshômaru se ponía a pensar ni él mismo había conocido un detalle como aquel y sólo significaba una cosa: su pequeña protegida tenía un interés especial en esa historia en particular por alguna razón que a él empezó a interesarle también. Como sí la llamara, Rin salió dando saltitos hasta llegar con él.

—Andando— dijo solamente el taiyoukai empezando a caminar, escuchando una dulce melodía tras él.

De su traje, Sesshômaru sacó un pequeño pañuelo con caramelos en su interior, sacó uno de color rosado acercando su mano hasta los labios de la menor, quien abrió la boca para tomar el dulce que se le ofrecía.

—¿Puede agacharse?— Preguntó ella con una sonrisa cuando el caramelo se terminó en su boca—, no puedo mostrarle si esta tan alto.

El chico accedió a la petición poniéndose a la misma altura de la cara de la pequeña y cuando menos lo pensó, los labios de Rin estaban sobre los suyos en un beso inocente que lo dejó de piedra y con un sabor dulce en sus labios. Cuando ella se separó los ojos marrones lucían más radiantes y alegres que de costumbre.

—¿Quien te enseño eso?

—La señora Sango lo hace con el señor Miroku— dijo Rin con sus mejillas rosas—, así demuestras a la persona que amas tus sentimientos.

Uno de los largos dedos del demonio delineó los labios de la niña mientras que en su rostro se formaba una ligera sonrisa de medio lado, una que mandó un escalofrío por el cuerpo de Rin al no ser algo común de ver en la expresión de él.

—¿Me amas?

—Desde el primer momento en que lo vi— aceptó ella tomando la mano de él cuando esta se posó en su mejilla sonrosada—, a pesar de que Rin es solo una humana.

«No eres solo una humana» pensó el taiyoukai aceptando el abrazo que la niña le brindo por segunda ocasión «No para mi».

杀生丸

• A favor de la Campaña "Con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras: "cómo manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

Este fin de semana me han manoseado descaradamente las tetas, me sentí violada :(

_Hayden_


End file.
